


A Cold Omelet's Not So Bad

by Afoolforatook



Series: An Anthology of Affection [17]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, No Beta, Sassy Old Men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25254646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afoolforatook/pseuds/Afoolforatook
Summary: Scarred hands can run cold easily in Atlas.Luckily, Qrow has a pretty good solution hanging around the house.------------Part 17Saw a post of kissing prompts. Liked a bunch of them. Decided to give myself a daily challenge to get myself actually publishing things while I work on bigger projects.One prompt a day. Under 1500 words (or close to it).
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: An Anthology of Affection [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805008
Comments: 15
Kudos: 43





	A Cold Omelet's Not So Bad

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think that Qrow's hands are covered in enough scar tissue to leave them sensitive to the cold. Especially in the mornings.

Prompt 17 - Tucking their hands beneath the other person’s shirt, just to watch them break the kiss and gasp in surprise at the sensation of cold/warm hands on their skin.

A Cold Omelet's Not So Bad

\---------

Qrow woke up to find Clover’s side of the bed empty. He sat up, running his hand down his face and yawning. He caught the smell of coffee coming from the kitchen.

The huntsman sighed, stretching slowly, and then got up, walking out of Clover’s bedroom to find his boyfriend making omelets. He padded over quietly, sliding the cup of coffee already poured for him over a bit and hopping onto the counter, one leg pulled up under his chin. 

“Morning, dear.” He teased, the affectionate nickname drawn out and overly sweet. 

Clover laughed, flipping the finished omelet onto a plate and starting the next. 

“Good morning, sweetie.” he smirked, mirroring Qrow’s syrupy tone. He reached a hand over and rubbed his hand affectionately along the other man’s shin. 

Qrow chuckled and picked up his coffee, taking a few slow sips as Clover finished making breakfast. 

Finally, Clover slid the omelet onto the plate and turned to head over to the table.

Qrow leaned forward precariously, catching a loop of Clover’s pants with his finger and pulling him back gently. Clover turned and raised an eyebrow but followed, setting the plate on the counter beside Qrow’s coffee. 

The older man grinned, pulling his partner closer before crossing his hands back over his ankle and dropping his chin to his knee again. 

“Don’t I get a good morning kiss?” He asked sweetly, looking up at Clover with a smirk. 

“I don’t know. Do you still have morning breath?” Clover teased, hooking a finger around the back of Qrow’s ankle and tugging, making the other man drop his leg back over the edge of the counter. 

Qrow huffed and leaned forward, gripping the edge, as he nudged Clover forward with his foot.

“You tell me, boy scout.” His voice was quiet, still slightly husky with sleep, as he crowded closer to the brunet, smirking.

Clover rolled his eyes lovingly as he rested his hands on Qrow’s hips. 

“A bit. But I guess I can bear it.” came the nonchalant response as he ducked his chin and laid a soft brush of a kiss to waiting lips. 

Qrow grinned and pushed up into the kiss, his hands moving to Clover’s waist, thumbs smoothing tenderly across the soft fabric of his grey undershirt.

Clover chuckled against Qrow’s lips as he lifted a hand to cup behind his ear, pulling his thumb down over familiar stubble as he held him close.

Qrow hummed, contentedly, and nipped at Clover’s lip gently. He was glad that Clover had not finished putting on his full uniform, as he easily dipped his hands under the tank top.

Clover winced with a laugh as icy cold fingers trailed up his sides and broke from the kiss, squinting at the deep crimson eyes watching him. 

“You tricky old crow! You just wanted a hand warmer.” He glared, unable to keep the fond smile from his face. 

“No.” Qrow drawled, pulling Clover closer as he snaked his arms up and around his back. 

“I really do need my lucky kiss to start the day right.” He gently pecked the edge of Clover’s jaw before dropping his head to the side and smiling innocently. 

“But when I’ve got such a nice one hanging around I can’t just not use it.” He teased. 

Clover pulled him close again, sealing his lips over the smug grin Qrow threw him. Qrow easily met the touch, hands still hooked together at Clover’s back. 

“Hmmmmmm. I think our omelets are getting cold there, Shamrock.” Qrow whispered, tilting his head towards the forgotten plate, his nose bumping Clover’s gently. 

The Atlesian laughed, his lips brushing against Qrow’s as he asked “Well then, Feathers. You better decide. What do you want more; warm breakfast or warm hands?” His voice dripped with a taunting sweetness. 

“Mmmmmmm. Definitely hands.” Qrow muttered, reaching up to regain an acceptable pressure against his lips. 

“Well, I guess I can stay here and help with that a little longer.” Clover breathed, hand pulling Qrow closer as he gently smoothed his thumb across his cheek.

"Just for you."

**Author's Note:**

> The shortest so far, but probs one of my favs of the last few days. 
> 
> \----------
> 
> There were 50 prompts originally, but I've already thought of a few more. Also had multiple ideas for a few, which is why some might be listed as chapter 1, with a future version of the prompt coming later.
> 
> Might not end up sticking strictly to the daily thing, but I'll do my best. Either way, here's an ongoing series of little moments.
> 
> Original prompt list - https://kashimalin-fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/178524845380/50-types-of-kisses-writing-prompts
> 
> Might edit here and there later, but the goal here was to just finish something, even if it's not perfectly polished.


End file.
